


Spider Napped

by friendlyneighborhoodirondad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Disgruntled Employee, Gen, Kidnapping, OC, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodirondad/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodirondad
Summary: NO INFINITY WAR SPOILERSPeter gets kidnapped. But he's not scared. Well... not that scared...





	Spider Napped

"I-I don't understand," Jack stammers, staring incredulously at Ms. Potts. "You're letting me go?"

"It seems like you understand after all, Mr. Murray," she responds without so much as a hint of remorse. "Mr. Stark asked you multiple times to stop designing and testing weapons. This goes against Stark Industries' policies as I'm sure you're well aware."

"But firing me? I'm one of the most senior members of the R&D department. You can't do this!"

"I can, and I will. Please hand in your badge on your way out. Have a nice life, Mr. Murray."

Jack sneers at the clear dismal in her tone. "Whatever," he scoffs, standing from his seat across from Ms. Potts. "You can tell 'Mr. Stark' he hasn't seen the last of me."

"Goodbye, Mr. Murray."

Jack fumes all the way home to his rather lavish apartment. OsCorp has been sniffing him out for their own staff recently, but they don't pay half of what Stark Industries can. He drops onto his leather couch with a beer and sighs harshly.

Fucking Stark.

He's always hated the man. Rich, famous, and now a superhero to boot. God, what Jack wouldn't give to take Stark down a peg. He sits all day up in his ivory tower, not bothering to look down his nose at the likes of Jack Murray. He'll pay.

Oh, he'll pay.

The next day, Jack sets himself to the task of finding Stark's loved ones. Everyone knows Pepper Potts, his on-and-off again girlfriend now fiance, but she comes with too much security.

That brings him to his Head of Security. Harold Hogan used to be Stark's personal body guard, so they must be close. But not close enough for Jack's purposes.

Colonel James Rhodes is a candidate for a while as well. Roommates in college, superhero buddies, BFFs. Without military clearance, however, it'll be impossible for Jack to know where he's deployed. So Jack presses on.

Finally, a certain candidate for Stark's downfall literally hits him over the head one weekday afternoon.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, sir!" a young voice exclaims.

Jack's hand flies to the back of his head where something hard had just smacked him. He turns in the middle of Stark Tower's lobby to glare at the blind buffoon who-

Wait a minute.

"You're a child," Jack says, simultaneously rubbing his head and looking the boy up and down.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and the box I was carrying must have clipped you. Can get you some ice or...?"

"You're a child," Jack says again when the boy finally stops talking. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, work here."

"You do, huh? Where's your badge?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? Mr. Stark banned them last week. He said something about them ruining the company's uniforms lines. Happy wasn't pleased. Friday scans people in now. Some kind of biometric technology. So cool!"

"Uh huh. And what do you do here exactly?"

"I'm Mr. Stark's intern."

"Ha! That's a good one," Jack laughs, even as hearing Stark's name angers him. "He doesn't have interns.”

"Well... I guess he does now." The boy laughs nervously. He's held the heavy box on his shoulder the entire conversation and doesn't seem bothered by it. Jack's impressed judging by the boy's frame.

"Hm, so what-"

"I'm really sorry, sir, but I have to get this up to the lab. Mr. Stark doesn't like it when I'm slow. I think it's because he worries which is ridiculous because-" The boy cuts himself off and blushes before turning toward the elevators. "Anyway, I'm sorry about before. Have a good day."

"Wait!" Jack calls before the elevator doors cut off what may be his golden opportunity. "What's your name?"

"Peter Parker, sir," he says with a smile as the doors shut in front of his face.

Peter Parker. Honor roll student at Midtown Science and Technology. Orphan living with his aunt. Queens native. Tony Stark's personal intern.

Jack smiles in the glow of his desktop monitor later that night. It's a shame Stark's downfall had to include a teenaged casualty. But it must be done.

It only takes Jack a week to prepare. He scopes out locations and procures the necessary supplies quicker than he thought. The last piece of the puzzle is the boy. Jack lies in wait, searching for the perfect time to pounce.

He only has to wait until Friday afternoon when the boy makes his way to Stark Tower, no doubt on his way to see Stark. The boy seems to sense someone's watching him, glancing over his shoulders every couple of minutes. Once he turns to face forward the fifth time, Jack makes his move.

He darts forward and presses his concealed pistol against the boy's back. The boy stiffens and makes to turn around, but Jack whispers, "One word, one fucking word, and I tell my boys to blow your aunt's brains out."

The words have their intended effect. The boy nods slowly, barely even breathing in fear for his aunt's life. "Come with me quietly, and I'll consider letting you go once I'm done with you. Understand?"

Shaking slightly, the boy nods again.

"Okay. Let's go."

The pair make their way to Jack's car. He only has to open the passenger door for the boy to slide in. As he makes his way over to the driver's side, Jack thanks his non-existent lucky stars that the boy isn't as stubborn as his employer. Jack holds out his hand from the driver's seat expectantly. "Phone."

The boy complies, then goes to nervously fiddle with his long sleeves.

"Let me see your wrists."

The boy rolls up his sleeves. A familiar watch sits on one wrist.

"A Stark Watch, huh? These aren't even on the market yet. Stark must like you a lot."

The boy shrugs, eyes trained on his hands.

"Hand it over. I know what those are capable of. I did help design them after all."

The boy's eyes dart over to Jack for the first time, and his eyes light in recognition. He takes a breath to say something, but his words quickly die on his tongue with thoughts of his aunt.

"Yes, I'm the guy you hit over the head the other week. Now, give me the watch. I won't ask twice."

The boy fumbles with the strap with shaking hands. He hands his captor what could have been his only salvation.

Jack laughs as he reads the message displayed on the holographic display. "'Kid, I'll double your salary if you pick up the files Pepper dropped off at the front desk for me.' How cute." He tosses the phone and watch out the window into the road for traffic to crush. “Now, let's get going, shall we?"

The drive to the warehouse is uneventful. The boy is quiet and cooperative the entire way, the perfect type of person to kidnap. Once at the empty warehouse off a desolate highway exit in Connecticut, Jack leads the boy in by the arm. "We're far from civilization here, so you talk if you want. Screaming will give me a headache though, so please avoid that if you want to keep your aunt intact."

Surprisingly, the boy doesn't say a word until he's fully secured to a chair via rope. His voice is quiet but firm when he says, "Mr. Stark is coming for me and my aunt. He's looking for us and won't stop until he does."

"Is he now?" Jack smirks, stooping down so he's eye level with the boy. "And why do you say that?"

"My aunt will kill him otherwise."

Jack laughs and shakes his head. "Tony Stark brought to heel. Imagine that."

"You would understand if you knew my aunt."

"Hm. Well, you sit tight. It's getting late, so I'll see you tomorrow. Don't move. I will know, believe me. I installed motion sensors just for you. Don't test me. For your aunt's sake."

Of course, Jack didn't actually take the boy's aunt, but what he doesn't know won't kill him.

The next morning, Jack wakes to no hits on his motion trackers inside and outside the warehouse. But the boy was right.

Tony Stark was on a man hunt.

Last night, he put out a notice for one Jack Murray. Ex-Stark Industries R&D head. Single bachelor. Kidnapper. His fingerprints were found on the boy's discarded phone and watch.

The video of Stark from last night has already been viewed and shared millions of times. The quote that has been spread the most is: "Murray, I'll kill you. I will straight up murder you. You took my intern, so I'm gonna take your life. You'd better watch your back you son of a bitch. I just upgraded my suit with Wakandan nano-technology, and I've been itching to test it out."

Perfect.

Jack wanders back into the boy's holding room to find him exactly where he left him. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?" Jack asks with a snake's grin.

"I didn't," he answers, glaring at his knees.

"Aw, you poor thing. I'm sure you're used to it by now though. You're in the top 25 at one of the most prestigious high schools in the state. There's no way you're sleeping when you have that high of a GPA. I can see why Stark hired you."

The boy frowns. "H-How did you know that?"

"Cursory research, my boy. You're no Black Widow."

"What else do you know about me?" he asks hesitantly.

"That Stark doesn't seem to realize you're missing."

Jack doesn't miss the flicker of disappointment that crosses the boy's face before he asks, "How would you know?"

"I just do. I'm not the monologing villain from a movie you seem to think I am."

The boy rolls his eyes, and Jack represses the urge to smack the look off his face.

"Now, onto the main event," Jack says, clapping his hands together. "I'm going to untie you. You try to run, I'll tell my men to hurt your aunt."

The boy nods.

Jack gets to work with the ropes and leads the newly freed boy to the room he has set up down the hall. The boy stops short in the doorway, drawing in a sharp breath. "What...?" he whispers under his breath.

"Welcome to my lab," Jack says with all the grandeur of John Hammond.

"If this is a lab, why do you have a hospital bed?"

"That's for you, my boy. Now, go on and jump up."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

For the first time, Jack has to push the boy forward. The boy sits on the edge of the bed, glancing around the room nervously. "W-What are you gonna do to me?" Jack hears him ask as he preps the medical equipment.

"I'm simply going to... upgrade you."

"U-Upg-grade?"

"Yep."

"Okay. And... if I say no?"

"Your aunt gets a bullet through her skull."

The boy hugs himself tightly as tremors start to make their way through his body.

Jack finishes prepping his needle and turns to face the boy. "W-Wait! Please, let's just... Let's just talk about this!" the boy stammers, body leaning back to put as much space between them as possible.

"What's the matter, boy? Afwaid of a widdle needle?" Jack taunts.

"I'm more afraid of what's gonna happen to me after you stick it in me!"

"You're gonna want the pain dulled. Hold out your arm."

"Uh uh."

"Give it to me."

"Please, I don't want-"

Jack lunges forward and grabs the boy's arm. His breath hitches, and he jerks back. "Stay still, brat," he snaps.

"Just tell me what you're gonna - AH!"

"There we go. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The boy's tension leaks out of his body quickly, making him look like an accordion that's lost its air. "What's... What's happening...?"

"You're going to sleep."

"Sl... Sleep?"

"Yep. Now lay down, or you'll hurt yourself."

"Okay..."

Jack lies the boy's head onto the table. His body looks like a limp pile of bones. Jack turns to the table loaded with his surgical and mechanical equipment.

"Mr. Kidnapper?" the boy slurs.

Jack growls and twists back to glare at who is quickly becoming the bane of his existence. "How are you not out yet?"

"I hear Iron Man."

He rolls his eyes and turns his back to the surgical table. "Yeah right. You're high as a kite."

"He's getting clossssssssssser, Mr. Kidnapper."

"Sure he is."

"Mr. Stark's gonna be mad."

"Whatever you say."

"I did said that, ssssssssir."

Jack's sigh is cut short when he hears a mechanical whir in the distance. It almost sounds like...

Shit.

Stark's fast. Too fast.

Not three seconds later, two metal suits crash through the far wall. Jack ducks and covers his head. When he lifts his head again, he finds War Machine's wrist blasters pointed at his head. "Don't move, asshole," Colonel Rhodes growls.

"Peter?! Can you hear me, kid?"

Jack turns his head to find Tony Stark running a shaky, frantic hand over the boy's arm. "Misssssssster Stark? Are you mad?" the boy mumbles, eyes unfocused.

"Yeah, kid. I'm furious, actually. But not with you." He spares Jack an enraged glare then turns back to the boy. "What's wrong, buddy? Did the bastard drug you?"

"Uh huh. I feel like I'm floating. It feels weird, Mr. SSSSSSSSStark."

"Okay, it's okay. It'll be out of your system soon, Salazar Slytherin. Rhodey, please get that child stealing, dickwad jerkface out of my sight before I rip his fucking head off."

Jack sneers at the back of Stark's head as War Machine roughly pulls him to his feet. The boy turns to look at the disturbance, but Stark uses a gentle hand to guide his eyes back to Stark's face. "Don't worry, Peter. Me and Rhodey are gonna make sure you never have to see his disgusting face ever again."

"You said wrong grammar, Mr. Stark."

"You're so smart, kiddo. Even when you're high. I'm so glad we found you."

"Me too."

"Move it, asshole," Rhodes snaps, pushing Jack roughly out of the room. "This is a personal moment."

"A moment that I created," Jack says.

"Shut the fuck up. I would kill you right now, but Tony said the kid wouldn't like that."

"There's no way that brat could have Stark wrapped that tightly around his finger."

"That 'brat' is the sweetest kid I've ever met. He snuck his way into Tony's jaded heart in record time, so I will ask you again to shut the fuck up. You messed with the wrong Avenger, asshole."

Jack rolls his eyes as Rhodes shoves him against the wall to cuff his hands behind his back. Hours after a very bumpy van drive, Jack finds himself cuffed to a table in a small room with a two way mirror. He glares at his hands, refusing to look at the camera staring him down from the top left corner of the room. He doesn't even look up when he hears heavy steps marching toward his door and represses a flinch when the metal door swings open.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your balls off and shove 'em down your god damn throat, Murray," Stark snarls.

"I thought your precious brat had some kind of aversion to violence," Jack says, acting as if he were bored of their conversation already.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him. But it might kill you. In fact, I've just decided to kill you due to you calling my perfect intern a brat."

"Tony," a voice over the intercom warns.

"Fine," he huffs, running a hand through his hair. "What were your motives for taking my intern, you son of a bitch?"

Jack stays quiet for a few moments, knowing he's only ruffling Stark's feathers further. "I did it to hurt you."

"Because I fired you?"

"No. Because I hate you."

"Probably because I fired you."

"I hate the very idea of you, Stark." Jack leans back and sighs harshly. "Always have. I mean... What makes you so special? Why do you get to be super rich and super smart and get to have a super hot yet super smart wife? And-And now you have a kid? Why do you get to have a perfect life while I'm lonely and forced to work under people like you?!"

Stark stares at him for a few seconds as if deciding which direction to take the conversation. "Okay, here's what I'm gonna do. You seem to have some serious mental problems, so I'm not going to send you to jail. I'm going to put you in a psych ward, and you're free to go when they release you."

Jack stares at Stark in disbelief.

"But if you come within a block of Peter or Pepper or any of my family, so help me, I will wipe you off the face of the earth. You took my kid. You're lucky I'm even giving you a second shot."

"A second shot at what?"

"At being alive."

Stark gives him one more death glare before stalking out of the room. Jack slumps forward and drops his head into the cuffed hands.

Fucking Stark.


End file.
